


13

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Epilogue, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: I just re-read Proper Home and realized it needed a bit more. That Jamie needed to have the same kind of talk with Thomas that Brian had with him at thirteen. We also needed to meet his siblings.
Relationships: Brian Fraser/Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/ Thomas Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	13

“Thirteen! I can’t believe you are already 13.” Jamie tells his son. Thomas stands proudly before him, already reaching his da's shoulder, he towers over his mam.

“Aye da. Finally!” He laughs and hugs him close. 

“Aye lad, in such a hurry to grow up.” 

“Happy birthday brother.” Twelve year old Timothy Brian says as he joins them. He also carries his da's red hair but also has his eyes. 

“Thanks bro.” 

“Tim, go check on your mam and Titus. Help her get the nappie bag together. I need a few moments with Thomas before we head to the big house.”

“Aye da.” He hurries off. They thought they were done after Timothy was born but a year and a half ago, she started feeling ill. A trip to the GP confirmed her fears. She was expecting again. Titus Henry joined their family six months ago and she insisted on Jamie getting snipped. He willingly did.

“Thomas, you are becoming a man now. It is proud your mam and I are of you.”

“Thank you da.”

“I need to discuss some responsibilities that come with manhood. It is the same conversation my da had with me when I turned 13. It will be a bit uncomfortable for us both but tis' necessary.” His son squirmed under his glaze. “Have a seat.” Thomas flops his lanky frame onto the couch in the small house, their nickname for the three bedroom house build a kilometre and a half away from Lallybroch proper, or the big house.

“Da, if it is about,” his face gets red and he cast his eyes down, “sex., I ken how bairns be made.”

“It is partly what it is about. You ken how we work the land, planting seeds at certain times?”

“Aye da.” 

“Well, just as we are responsible for every seed planted, for nurturing it, taken care of it, we, as man, are also responsible for the seed we produce, as well as, for the lasses who we plant it in. Your cock son, will soon have it's own mind but, you are responsible for it's actions. And, you are no to be sticking it into any female you fancy whether she be willing or not. You must wait for the lass that also draws your heart and soul. The lass who, when you look at her, you can see your future children in her eyes. The lass you cannot live without. Only then, after placing a ring on her finger and giving her your name, then you may make love to her.”

“Granddad Brian told you this.”

“Aye.”

“But you didn’t listen. I was born on your wedding day.” They hadn’t keep that from him, knowing honesty was best.

“I didn’t all the way, nae. I did wait for your mam. I didn’t lay with any lass bar her. Ever. But nae, we didn't wait. I dinna regret you, not for one minute. I just wish that you were born a year later.”

“But then I would be only twelve!” He seems mortified by the idea of this. Jamie laughs.

“Aye lad. But do ye get my point?”

“I do. I understand da. I swear to do my best.”

“That. Is good enough. I trust your word.”

Later, at Lallybroch, at his joint birthday and his parents anniversary party, he approaches his grandad.

“Granddad Brian, da had the talk with me today.”

“Did he now?”

“Aye. Granddad were you disappointed when da got mam with me before they were married?” He smiles at his grandson. 

“I was. Was right furious too. You see son, us fathers have an awesome responsibility to take weans like Titus and turn them into men. I expected better of your da but, he only disappointed me for a little bit. Because he loves your mam and you three boys, is an excellent da, and does a grand job running Lallybroch. I am right proud of the man he has become and the men he is raising.” He hugs his grandson and goes to find his siblings. He finds Jamie bouncing a fussy Titus. 

“Happy Anniversary son.”

“Thank you da.”

“Thomas is really growing into a real young man.”

“Aye.” Jamie smiles broadly.

“He told me you two had the talk.”

“Oh aye. It was time.”

“He also asked if I was disappointed in you.” Jamie eyes move from the settling infant to his da,” I told him just for a bit but, that I am now quite proud of the man you are and they men you are raising.”

“I love you too da.”

The End


End file.
